


All of Me

by Serenity2020



Category: The Good Life | Good Neighbors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: A glimpse of how Margo and Jerry's relationship could have developed and early married life.
Relationships: Jerry Leadbetter/Margo Leadbetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Margo Sturgess had a presence. Maybe it was her tall, statuesque figure, her long lean legs and the way her fashionable clothes clung to her, accentuating her curves, and that everything about her was immaculate. Was it that she was unaware of how sexy she was, without even trying to be. Or maybe it was her eyes that changed from blue to green to grey. Jeremy (Jerry) Leadbetter wasn’t sure what it was that he found so terribly attractive about Margo, but there was something there. She was very charming but in a different way to other girls. She was comfortable to speak her mind, she had confidence and she didn't play games. There was definitely something about her. 

From being friends with her older brother, Richard, he knew that they often teased her for having no sense of humor. Her brother had said that she was teased a lot at school about it and as a consequence was indulged by her parents. Jerry found this element of her very endearing. With Margo what you saw was what you got and Jerry knew that she was the one for him.

Jerry Leadbetter had not gone unnoticed by Margo either. With his dark wavy hair, blue eyes and tall, slim frame she found him quite attractive. She saw his kindness, confidence and ambition plus he wasn't a sexist pig - traits she admired greatly. He had an easy way about him. When she caught him looking at her, he didn't look away or worse still, tease her. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. Unsure how to respond, she smiled back.

Whenever she saw Jerry he always made a point of talking to her, asking how she was and what she had been up to. She enjoyed the attention he gave her and slowly their conversations became longer as they learnt more about each other.

Richard and Jerry had attended the same college, where Jerry was studying to become a draughtsman. Richard noticed the small exchanges between the two and was happy for them. Despite his little sister's flaws, she had a heart of gold, and he knew that she deserved a decent chap like Jerry who would love her as she was. Whilst Jerry was not as conservative as his sister, he knew that Jerry's ambition would be supported by Margo and that together they would be a successful match.

When Jerry finally worked up the courage to ask Margo out for dinner he was delighted when she accepted. When he came by to pick her up for their first date she took his breath away, she looked stunning. He was proud to have this elegant lady as his date. Throughout dinner they talked easily and Jerry found Margo so charismatic, he was enchanted by her. For Margo, Jerry was the ultimate gentleman. He was charming, considerate and thoughtful and Margo found him very interesting. She was energized by his plans for the future - he would work his way up into managing a successful international organization.

As they walked out of the restaurant Jerry placed Margo's coat on her shoulders and then took her hand to hold as they walked. It felt so natural to them both and when Jerry dropped Margo home it also felt natural for him to lean in kiss her gently on her lips. Even though Margo had prudish tendencies, she happily responded to Jerry's kiss. "Well, thank you Jerry for a lovely evening." she told him as he walked her to her front door. 

"I enjoyed it. I really like you Margo." he replied and at her front door, he leaned in again to kiss her and this time Margo slid her arms so that they were around his neck and his arms went around her body so that he was able to hold her tightly. They both felt flutters of excitement by their physical interaction and when the kiss ended, Jerry kissed Margo on the nose and asked her, "Are you free tomorrow for lunch?"

"I'm meant to be at Pony Club, but I can miss it." This, for Margo, was a big deal as she seldom broke her commitments, but she found herself wanting to spend the time with Jerry more than anything else.

"I will pick you up at 12." he said and they smiled at one another, "Well, good night."

"Good night Jerry." Even the way she said his name felt good to him, it had a certain lilt that made him sound important.

He walked back to his car and turned to look at her one more time as she went inside and closed the door behind her. He had a feeling that he never had before - a feeling of happiness, fulfillment and excited anticipation of what was to come. He wished he had offered to pick her up from Pony Club after she had finished, he imagined how sexy she must look in her jodhpurs and decided that the Saturday after next that would be his plan.

Margo walked into her bedroom and lay down closing her eyes and thought of the feeling of Jerry's lips against hers. She smiled contentedly and felt butterflies about seeing Jerry again tomorrow, her heart raced thinking about the feeling of their bodies together. He really was so attractive, she hoped that she would be dreaming about him that night. 

Once thing they both knew for certain after that first date - they wanted to see a lot more of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Margo and Jerry had been dating for almost one year, their anniversary was on the horizon. During this time they had seen the full range of the others personality. Margo could be volatile at times and Jerry too career focused and they had very different interests - Margo loved horse riding, musical theater groups, designing, shopping and grooming and Jerry loved playing golf, watching cricket and relaxing. Nevertheless they enjoyed each others company enormously and despite their bickering being a normal element of their communication channels, they both were happy with the way that they quickly worked through their issues after putting their own points forward. 

Rarely did a quarrel last for a long period of time, it was simply the way that they communicated and they respected each other for it. Normally Jerry apologized to keep the peace but Margo had a good sense of her own self awareness and was not above apologising when she knew she was at fault. Although Margo found it more difficult to show her affections publicly to Jerry, she welcomed his. Margo felt herself changing and becoming more open with the security of Jerry's love, and whilst she would never be an overly affectionate person in public, she was becoming more comfortable at showing Jerry her affections in private.

They had managed to have some completely private interludes when Mr and Mrs Sturgess were out for the night, and in this setting Margo was far more comfortable and encouraging of Jerry's advances. Whilst Margo had made it clear that she would not 'go all the way' until they were 'at least engaged' she did not deny them both the pleasure of exploring each others bodies. Jerry took full advantage of these times to ravish her, getting pleasure from her delight and fulfillment. He was longing for the day that they could go that one step further.

After getting permission from her father, Jerry set about organising a proposal as special as Margo deserved for their first anniversary. He knew she loved riding, although he was terrible, and arranged for them to go riding together to a picnic spot where he would propose. 

Jerry was an awkward rider, but Margo was happy to have him riding with her that she was quite kind and helpful. When they got to the clearing with the picnic set up, Margo was surprised and thrilled that Jerry had organised this and when she helped him off his horse she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. 

"Jerry, no one has ever been as special to me as you are." 

Jerry gave her the biggest smile and returned her kiss. 

"You're very special to me Margo." 

Margo took the lead, as usual, and sorted their picnic lunch for them. After they had eaten and were lying in each others arms on the blanket, Jerry turned her head gently to face him and kissed her tenderly. 

"Margo, I love you."

"I love you too Jerry."

"Margo, will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh Jerry!" for the first time ever, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Margo - are you OK?"

"I'm just so happy!" 

"Oh thank god. So will you?"

"Jerry, of course - yes!"

Jerry slipped the engagement ring on to her finger and she wrapped her hand around his neck and drew him towards her lips, where they shared a deep kiss. He felt her body move in response to his touch and she felt him harden against her. They pulled apart.

"Oh Jerry." Margo sighed happily. 

With the engagement ring on her finger, Margo was finally comfortable in conceding to the desires they had both had building up in the previous months and the first opportunity they got to be home alone she planned a special dinner for them. After dinner they lay by the fireplace, Margo was feeling nervous about her first time and Jerry started slowly, kissing her lips, then down her neck, his teeth and tongue grazing along her nipples and his fingers travelled down between her legs. 

Margo couldn't believe how good Jerry made her feel, he made her ache for more, she wanted to do things to him that she never thought a lady should do. Jerry was so completely focused on Margo, but she needed him so she changed their positions so that Jerry could still access her and she could take his cock into her mouth. The more pleasure Jerry gave her, the more Margo wanted to please him, until neither could resist anymore and Margo moaned to feel more of Jerry. He didn't want to hurt her and even though she was so wet, she was still very tight, so he gently and slowly started to ease his full length into her. Margo drew in her breath, it hurt but felt so good at the same time, she wanted more of him, "More Jerry, I need you." she murmured and he complied, thrusting so that they were riding together until their desires had been sated. 

Later they lay intertwined in the glow of the firelight, Margo's fingers tracing down Jerry's chest and his fingers playing with her hair. Margo loved how Jerry was so considerate, she had heard dreadful stories from other girls first time, and did not expect to enjoy sex, but Jerry was wonderful. From then on they tried to get as much alone time for ‘cuddles’ as possible. Margo felt so comfortable with Jerry, he removed all of her inhibitions. 

Through the wedding planning Jerry was able to see a new side to Margo, the organiser extraordinaire. He was amused by how seriously she took every detail, even when it meant that he was in the firing line. But of course, what Margo wants Margo gets and the wedding was as wonderful as she had planned for it to be. She was now Mrs Margo Leadbetter!

They honeymooned in Saint-Jorioz ,France enjoying sunny days by the lake beach. Margo’s long lean body showing off new swimmers everyday. “My god Margo - how many pairs of bikinis do you need?” Jerry asked her. 

“As many as I think necessary.” She replied curtly, “and I’ll thank you to watch your tone.”

Jerry knew by now that Margo had little tolerance for criticism and he didn’t want to quarrel over a few swimsuits on their honeymoon so he just chuckled and said, “Of course darling.”

“Do you expect your new wife to wear the same swimsuit day in and day out on her honeymoon Jerry?”

“Of course not darling and let’s not quarrel-“

“We are not quarreling, thank you very much!”

“Of course not.” He agreed and walked over to her where he cuddled her from behind and started nuzzling into her neck. “Mmm you smell good.” He murmured. 

“Jerry!” Margo scolded him playfully but she leaned into him and allowed his hands to travel over her barely dressed body. After all, she reasoned, improvised love making is what honeymoons were for and they were in France. 

“You feel so good Mrs Leadbetter, lets have a cuddle.” He whispered to her as he kissed down her spine. 

“Oh Jerry.” She said softly as his hands moved around to front, one up to her breasts and the other down into her bikini bottoms. He continued to pleasure her until he knew she was ready for him and when he entered her they both cried out in the sweet relief they felt at their joining and again and again until they were both fully satisfied. 

Later as they lay on the beach, Jerry’s finger trailed up and down her arm and he thought about how sexy his wife was, without even trying. Margo dressed only for herself, she never tried to be sexy or alluring, in fact she was completely ignorant about how sexy her clothes looked on her, she would be appalled if anyone suggested she was trying to be sexy. She was almost innocent in this regard, although it was more likely that her self confidence could not fathom that she would ever be considered sexy. He could look at her long legs all day and he thought about how great she looked in her black stockings. He knew how others saw Margo as a prude, and he treasured that he was the only one privy to this side of her and he didn’t even mind how determined she was to keep this part of their relationship completely private. 

Margo enjoyed the feeling of Jerry’s fingers lazily trailing her skin. She enjoyed her physical relationship with Jerry very much. In fact, much more than she had anticipated. She felt they were meant to be and she couldn’t be happier. 

Margo moved into the flat in Marylebone, that they had purchased a few months before their wedding, which was close to Jerry's job in the city. He had joined a smaller firm to build his experience and had his eye on moving to a bigger company when he had some more experience. Their first 12 months of marriage was a whirlwind of passion filled nights that over the early years slowly transformed into a more traditional setting where Jerry's return home of an evening was greeted with a kiss and glass of gin and tonic, followed by a dinner that Margo had cooked or out to a local restaurant. Over drinks and dinner he would fill Margo in on his day at work and found that she was an excellent sounding board. She would then fill him in on the events from her day and he would indulge her - happy to see her happy.

Jerry finally got the job that he had coveted at JJM, and his friend Tom Good joined on the same day. Jerry and Tom had met years earlier and became quick friends going on boys trips together. Jerry found Tom easy to get along with, although he was slightly eccentric at times. When Jerry and Margo bought their home in Surbiton, a gorgeous Tudor style 2 story home, they found out to their delight that Tom, and his wife Barbara, would be their neighbors. Margo and Jerry both immediately liked Barbara who was down to earth and also slightly eccentric like her husband.

Jerry quickly realised that in building his career his greatest strategic advantage was Margo. He admired that she was a force to be reckoned with and his greatest ally. She was charming and hospitable to her husband's work colleagues and paired with Jerry's cunning and ability manage up and modestly self promote Jerry was a favorite of management who was promoted quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Surely you are Jerry will be having children soon?" 

If Margo heard this one more time she thought she would scream. Her response depended on who she was speaking to. If it was an important colleague, or client, from JJM she would smile and through gritted teeth say, "Maybe one day." as she was reluctant to jeopardize any future moves for Jerry if they felt having children was important. If it was almost anyone else, she would glare and curtly respond along the lines of "I do think inquiring into other people's interest in having children is extremely bad manners." 

She and Jerry had talked about having children earlier in their relationship and decided that it just wasn't for them. He was committed to his career and Margo was not by any means maternal, in fact she found children of all ages very unappealing. Even when she was growing up she preferred the company of adults. The thought of being stuck with children whilst Jerry worked long hours and commuted in traffic was actually Margo's own version of hell on earth. They both agreed that they didn't want the responsibility of children and were completely happy with their decision, the only downfall being the number of times they were asked this question.

Margo didn't need children to fill her day. She took immense pride in their beautiful home and when her time wasn't spent at the stables, the music theater groups, hairdressers, beauticians, doing charity work or socializing with friends, Margo shopped to keep up to date with home trends and spent time in her garden (although leaving all the hard work to their gardener Mr Pearson). When Jerry arrived home of an evening there was seldom a time that he didn't see something new that Margo had purchased, which could lead to rows on occasions, but she had created a perfect haven for him to come and relax in after a hard day at the office.

Margo and Jerry had been married for seven years now. In that time that had moved into their Surbiton home and created a stable social network of people who's company they enjoyed or who would be useful to know in order to progress both their social standing and/or Jerry's career. Jerry had now been promoted to a middle management position and had his ambitious eye on succeeding Sir Andy when the Managing Director retired, which should just be the perfect amount of time for Jerry to move into a position that would give him a good shot at it.

The seven year itch was now upon them. They had evolved into a very predictable routine in every sense and had started to quibble over the most insignificant things - the smell that Jerry's take away curry left in the drawing room, a picture Margo had purchased, the electricity bill - and this generally progressed into the very significant things - the amount of time they spent together, their sex life (or decline in Jerry's opinion) and the general state of their marriage and who was at fault for this. Their disagreements were usually followed by intense making-up lovemaking and neither one minded getting into a full blown argument knowing the very satisfying activities that would follow. 

One argument on a Friday night did not follow the usual pattern. It started with Jerry coming home late, escalated into Margo's spending (today it was a stand for her jewelry), which then turned into Jerry not helping around the house and garden and culminated in Jerry's harsh statement, "I’m not Tom Good you know!"

“And I’m not Barbara!”

“Don’t I know it.”

"Barbara, Barbara, Barbara that's all I ever hear from you. Maybe you should have married her!" Margo replied.

"Maybe I should have!" He regretted the words as soon as they were out. 

"Well, how about I free you up so that you can?!”

"Margo -" but it was too late and the door slammed as Margo went upstairs and he heard her move around and then settle for the night in the spare bedroom. 

It was a dreadful night of separate bedrooms for both Margo and Jerry. Despite the awful things Jerry said, he didn't wish he had married Barbara, he loved Margo with all his heart. He didn't sleep as he played the argument over in his mind and tried to think about how he could fix it. For Margo, she felt betrayed by her husband, unappreciated and unwanted. Tears spilled over as she replayed his cruel words to her, and sleep came only intermittently.

The morning was very quiet, Jerry missed his regular golf game as he hoped to be able to make good with Margo. They had never had an argument this bad before, and this was the first night they had slept apart in their home and Jerry was not sure what to expect or how to make amends. He decided to go out and buy her flowers and her favorite perfume as a starting point. 

When he returned from the shops Margo was sitting in the kitchen. She completely ignored him, even as he tried to present the flowers and perfume to her. 

“Margo.” She continued to ignore him. He persisted and sat next to her. “Margo, I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean any of the things I said.” And although she still did not acknowledge him, he could see the tears in her eyes and he also had tears. 

“Margo, I said terrible things. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of them. I love you darling, no one else. You are everything to me.”

He moved his hand on to hers and took it as a positive sign when she did not move away. 

“Margo, please say something.” He pleaded. 

“I don’t think there is anything I can say.” Margo whispered. 

“Can you forgive me?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. You hurt me very badly Jerry.” Tears started to roll down her cheek. 

“Oh darling, don’t cry. I didn’t mean any of it, honestly. You are the only one for me Margo and I love you. Everything about you.” He turned her head gently to face him. “Please darling, I will do anything.”

Margo nodded indicating her forgiveness and Jerry pulled her into him as she sobbed. Jerry choked back his own tears as he realized the extent to which he had hurt his wife. Despite their arguments, he loved her with all his heart. Yes she was hard work at times but he loved her for it.

Margo was relieved that Jerry had wanted to make amends. Although she was still hurt by his words, she knew that he didn’t want to be with anyone else. As she was held in his arms she felt him stroke her hair. “Let’s go upstairs.” he said and she nodded. 

They went to their bedroom and for a while lay cuddled in one another’s arms, just feeling relief in this comfort. Then they slowly progressed into comforting strokes and pats becoming more sensual and kisses deepening until they moved into the throngs of passionate love making. Jerry wanted to make sure Margo was completely satisfied and he had perfected every move to take her there until the point she needed him inside her and he took his time, extending the pleasure for both of them until they were both moaning each other name in raptures of joy. 

They lay in each other’s arms for a long time afterwards and Jerry apologized again to which Margo replied, “Let’s not talk about it again Jerry. Just hold me please.” and he was more than happy to oblige. 


End file.
